User blog:Zelgadis87/Abilities table
Since there is a lot of talk about it lately, I think I should write something about it.. Yesterday I worked hard to revamp the Template:Abilities, so that skills splitted in 2 parts could have a proper organization. The champions involved are , and . It was no easy task, but what we have come up with is this (I'll use the Lee Sin table): The table below shows an updated version of the template and it's not how it originally was. |firstlevel2 = |secondname = Safeguard |secondname2 = Iron Will |secondinfo = (Active): Lee Sin rushes towards a target ally, shielding them both from damage. If a shield is broken, half the energy cost is returned. After using Safeguard, Lee Sin can cast Iron Will for the next 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 energy. *'Range:' |secondinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin's intense training allows him to thrive in battle. For 5 seconds, Lee Sin gains lifesteal, spell vamp, and armor. *'Cost:' 40 energy |secondlevel = |secondlevel2 = |thirdname = Tempest |thirdname2 = Cripple |thirdinfo = (Active): Lee Sin smashes the ground sending out a shockwave that deals magic damage and reveals enemy units hit. If Tempest hits an enemy, Lee Sin can cast Cripple for the next 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 10 seconds. *'Cost:' 60 energy. *'Radius:' |thirdinfo2 = (Active): Lee Sin cripples nearby enemies revealed by Tempest, reducing their movement and attack speed for 4 seconds. Movement and attack speed recover gradually over the duration. *'Cost:' 40 energy. |thirdlevel = |thirdlevel2 = |ultiname = Dragon's Rage |ultiinfo = (Active): Lee Sin performs a powerful roundhouse kick launching his target back, dealing physical damage to the target and any enemies they collide with. Enemies the target collides with are knocked into the air for a short duration. *'No cost.' *'Range:' *'Knockback distance:' |ultilevel = }} Notice how the two parts of the Q/W/E skills are put together with a black separating gap between them. To me it's pretty clear that there are 2 skill in one and that the lower description relates to the lower skill. However, some users think it would be better with a better separation, which is the reason I'm writing this post. While in my opinion the current layout is the best, I came up with 3 alternatives and I'd like to hear what the community thinks. removed, since they weren't working anymore Explanation: * Option 1 (Q skill): Increase the black gap between the 2 effects. * Option 2 (W skill): Add a small groove/dashed/dotted line between the 2 effects. * Option 3 (E skill): Add a "broken" line between the 2 effects. The lines will unfortunately not align between the 3 columns, can't really do much about it. (May be fixed by JoePlay) EDIT: Just a little note. I obviously couldn't show 27 different variations on the table above, but keep in mind that those are just examples and can be tweaked. What I mean is, the vertical gap between the 2 effects could be made bigger than it currently is (~11px), but not as much as in the Q example (30px); the line on the W (currently 1px, light grey) could be made bigger/brighter/darker (smaller than 1px would be hard :P); the "broken" line could be added only to the central column (for example). Every opinion here is useful, the better you describe what you would like, the better I can adjust the table! Which one shall it be? Keep the original Option 1: Increase the gap Option 2.1: Grooved line Option 2.2: Dashed line Option 2.3: Dotted line Option 3: Broken line Other (write in the comments) P.S.: Gotta love the white-on-white text on the poll.... Category:Blog posts